The Show Must Go On
by bflatgirl
Summary: Harry is on the warfield looking for Voldemort, things he see's spur him on to find him. My first songfic and probably the only one I'll ever do. I heard the song yesterday and couldn't wait to get home to write it! It's a short oneshot, please read!


**A/N **Ok so I have a few things to say first:

**I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did!**

**I don't own this song, all the credit must go to Queen, awesome band!!**

Right so I heard this song at work yesterday and had all these ideas popping up in my head for a great one-shot – if I can write it well lol! It's my first attempt at a song-fic so don't blame me if it's rubbish… I probably won't do another one! Ok I think that's all I had to say, since you've read the summary… on with the show! (You like what I did there?!)

The Show Must Go On

_Empty spaces, what are we waiting for? _

_Abandoned places, __I guess we know the score _

_On and on, does anybody know _

_What we are looking for?_

He wandered aimlessly but with a purpose through the wide, open field. It was truly beautiful – without the war that was going on in it.

For ten hours Harry Potter had searched for his enemy amongst the curses and spells that flew around like thunder. Today was the day, it was time for him to kill Voldemort.

_Another hero, another mindless crime_

_Behind the curtain in the pantomime_

_Hold the line, _

_Does anybody want to take it anymore?_

All night long his head had been filled with thoughts of his friends.

Where were Ron, Hermione and Ginny right now? Were they ok? Every now and then he would see one of them, running past to save someone else from the Order, and his head would be distracted from his task. But then he would see someone from their side lying on the ground with their eyes lazily open, and it would spur him on to find the monster that created the havoc.

_The show must go on, _

_The show must go on._

_Inside my heart is breaking, _

_My make-up may be flaking, but my smile... still stays on._

And suddenly, he walks past another from his side – a ginger haired beauty on the muddy, wet, ground – breathing, but gasping for her air. She see's Harry and holds out her bloody hand. The anger inside him rises up to a maximum and he sprints away to kill the beast who hurt his lover.

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance_

_Another heartache, another failed romance_

_On and on, _

_Does anybody know what we are living for?_

He realised then and there that this wasn't going to stop without him. So he ran faster than he'd ever ran before – hoping and praying that he'd soon get to his destination.

_I guess I'm learning_

_I must be warmer now._

_I'll soon be turning round the corner now._

_Outside the dawn is breaking,_

_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free._

He tripped over a limp body and fell to the ground. Jumping up to start running again he quickly looked round to see if they were good or bad, but stopped dead in his tracks. She was dead, blood no longer spilt from her arms and she didn't gasp for oxygen. He knelt beside her and held her mauled hand. She was freezing. A tear fell from his grubby cheek, but he quickly rubbed it away, leaving her as he did so…

_The show must go on, _

_The show must go on,_

_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My make-up may be flaking, but my smile... still stays on._

Finally, he saw him. The monster was standing on a hill laughing at the war. His heart soared as he sprinted towards it, vowing to get him back for Ginny's death, and so many others.

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_

_Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die_

_I can fly, my friends…_

_The show must go on,  
The show must go on,_

Their wands clashed in bright lightenings of colour, and Harry pushed with all his might. He would not fail.

_I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in,_

_On with the show._

Voldemort knocked him back and he lay on the floor panting for breath. Was there a point in this? It was inevitable who was going to win. So many people had lost their lives already… But, for Ginny… For Sirius, for Dumbledore… For his parents!

_I'll top the bill, I'll overkill _

_I have to find the will to carry on…_

_On with the, on with the show_

"Avada Kadavra!"

_The show must go on!_

* * *

**A/N** Tehe, well it was a lot of fun writing it! Please let me know what you think!! Like I said, I don't mind what you say, because I won't write a song fic ever again I don't think! Thank you!!! 


End file.
